


Sacrifice the blood for you

by SuppressedPosterity



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Early Days, Emotional Hurt, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuppressedPosterity/pseuds/SuppressedPosterity
Summary: The Protagonist is still haunted by his first mission and he finds it hard to get closer to the young, stubborn Neil who just won't let him breathe. Neil on the other hand is willing to do anything.
Relationships: Neil/Original Female Character, Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sacrifice the blood for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting so I'm hopefully doing it right :)
> 
> Also, English is not my first language and it's been a while since I've written anything  
> so go easy on me :)

Soft jazz danced through the air as Neil flipped the pages of his book. There would be nothing unusual about that if he wasn’t currently sitting on the desk which belonged to no other than his boss. With every paragraph finished Neil threw a glance at the man sitting in a chair and patiently typing away as if he wasn’t even there. Neil wasn’t sure should he be proud or offended but he flipped the page and persevered.

The bubble was broken with Ives’ sudden entrance after just a quick knock.

Neil lowered his book an inch and raised his eyebrows as the Protagonist stopped typing.

“Everything is ready for departure”, Ives informed.

Protagonist gave him a nod which was a sign for Ives to leave and for Neil to lower his book completely and look at his boss.

“Where are we going?”

“You, nowhere”, came the pang to the heart.

“What? Why?” whined Neil while turning completely to the Protagonist who continued typing and pretended not to hear the high note in his voice. “Why don’t I know about this?”

Protagonist finally, finally removed his fingers from the keys and gave him his full attention. “Because that’s the decision I’ve made. You’re staying put this time.”

“Haven’t I proven myself enough already? What more can I do?”

The truth was: it was early in their relationship. It was early by the Protagonist’s standards. He recruited Neil just a year ago and even though the fucker was all smiles and bubbly attitude, the Protagonist still had a hard time letting him in. Every time he looked at his clean shaven face and soft hands running through that mess of blonde hair, he couldn’t help but think of the other Neil. His Neil. And it hurt. It still hurt. So he tried avoiding him, not recruiting him, not inviting him to missions, not letting him too close to slip into his heart. But he was failing and Neil knew it. They both did.

That’s when Neil caught a glimpse of it in the Protagonist’s eyes and decided to throw all sense through the window.

The wall separating them from the rest of the office was glass but he gave it zero thought as he slammed the book on the desk and dropped to his knees in front of the Protagonist.

“Tell me what you want from me and I’ll do it! You know I would”, he tried to touch the Protagonist but he got up a second sooner and stepped around him.

“Get up and don’t embarrass yourself. The office is yours until I’m back.”

Neil felt hot tears prickling at the corners of his eyes but he stared the Protagonist down as he was leaving the office.

It’s been a year of Neil trying to get closer to his boss, trying to get him to open up, trying to get him to even tell him his name, trying to tell him he cares… and he was sure the Protagonist knew what he was doing but he wasn’t letting him do it completely the way he wanted. The way Neil dreamed. So he tried to satisfy himself with crumbs but his boss wasn’t having any of that either.

“I can get you an address.”

The voice came through the mist surrounding Neil’s mind. He raised his head and caught the smile of his boss’ secretary. She obviously left something at the boss’ desk and was now waiting for his answer as he realized that he picked himself up from the floor and was sitting in the soft afternoon glow on the sofa.

“What?”

“I know where the boss is staying and I can get you an address”, she replied patiently. “But everything has a price.”

“What?” he repeated dumbly trying to focus on the conversation.

She pushed a piece of paper in his hand. “Meet me here and we’ll negotiate.”

Neil wasn’t completely dumb and he knew what that meant. He saw the looks women in Tenet were giving him and he did play along a few times, flirting with few of them and trying to catch the Protagonist’s reaction. But it was all in vain. And now he was being used in the same way.

“Sorry but I’m not interested”, he tried, composing himself and flashing a quick smile.

“I know”, came the coy reply.

He was suddenly hit with a realization that she must have seen his desperate attempt and was now using it against him.

“See you there”, she smiled while leaving the office.

Neil let his head fall into his hands.

-

Night was falling over the city as Neil was standing in front of the building, his hands slightly shaking but determined to push through it. He hated being left behind, he hated not getting experience on missions and he mostly hated not being the one besides the Protagonist.

He pressed the button next to a name given to him by the secretary and went inside when he heard the familiar noise of the door opening.

She waited for him on the fifth floor and the first thing he noticed was that she didn’t dress specially for him. Because they both knew what this was. He was there to go wherever the Protagonist was and help him on the mission while she was there to get ahead of the rest of the women in Tenet. He knew she would brag about it tomorrow and he was aware the Protagonist will hear about it too but at that moment he just wanted to be included.

And it was all Protagonist’s fault anyway, really.

She grabbed his suit and went for the kiss but Neil turned his face so her lips grazed his cheek.

“No kissing. I can fuck you but that’s all.”

“Fine by me”, she said, pulling him inside.

Neil tried to hype himself up. He didn’t want to seem weak so he took a deep breath and took over control. It wasn’t like it was his first time so he sucked it up and started to quickly undress her. The sooner he was done, the sooner he would have the address and be on his merry way.

There was a sound of ripping but he didn’t stop. It could have been his shirt or her skirt. It was all a blur. She pulled him with her as she was falling to the bed and it was just an invitation to continue his rough rhythm. As he pushed into her, he could hear the voice in the back of his head telling him to stop but it was too late. He was determined and if Neil was one thing, it was it.

“I’ve always wanted to do this. You know you drive everyone crazy with that mess on your head?” she said while pulling at his hair follicles. “You can pretend I’m him. You can even scream his name.”

Neil tried to tune her out but the last sentence threw him off and he lost his rhythm.

“Stop talking”, he breathed and she gave him a knowing smile before grabbing at him again and moaning into his ear.

Anger washed over him and just the mental image of the Protagonist was enough to finally push him over. Luckily she climaxed with him so he could pull out as soon as his breathing calmed down a bit. He held himself over her on his forearms, bunching the sheets and staring at her, waiting.

“The address is on the desk”, she smiled.

Neil turned his head to the paper innocently sitting in his sight. Hair falling into his eyes, he felt like crying.

-

One floor up, as the paper said, was the destination Neil clumsily gave everything for.

“Hey!” he said cheerily, his hands shaking behind his back, as the Protagonist opened the door.


End file.
